


Watchful

by Siver



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: Sissel was an unexpectedly helpful intermediary.





	Watchful

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 25

Alma had certain expectations when they took in Sissel while she also imagined he would come with his own surprises. Her expectations were thrown to the wind when the truth behind him, Jowd, and the day at the park was revealed.

Beyond his condition and abilities—strange enough to grow accustomed to on their own—what she hadn’t expected was for him to be a gauge for Jowd’s moods. Internal communication certainly had its advantages, she supposed and where Jowd may hide something, Sissel could put it on display loud and clear.

Whether it was sitting upright, ears flicked forward and attentive while they worked on a case, or ears down and tail flicking irritably in resignation when Jowd was in a morbid mood with an inappropriate laugh, or merely curled contentedly on his lap in a moment peace, Alma only had to watch him to get a good idea of what passed between them and how much she might have to brace herself.

And now it was nudging her hand after rattling the bedroom to get her attention. He stared at her with lowered ears before jumping off the bed and waiting by the door. Message received. Alma followed after, worry drowning out the disappointment in that failed nap.

Jowd sat in the living room, shoulders rounded and slumped and one look at him told her whatever he stared at wasn’t their home. Alma took a seat beside him on the couch and Sissel jumped up to his other side, watching attentively.

“Jowd,” Alma said quietly with a soft touch to his shoulder. “Come home. We’re right here.”

He sighed, a low rumble then drew her close, embracing her tightly. “Sometimes it’s easy to forget.”

“Those memories won’t ever happen. I won’t let them and I know you wouldn’t allow it. And neither would Sissel.”

Sissel meowed in affirmation and Jowd slowly nodded, still hugging Alma close to his chest. He didn’t respond, but she knew that was okay. Sometimes simple presence was enough and as he started to relax she knew with some relief that was to be the case here. She would have to thank Sissel again later. For now she would simply be here for Jowd.


End file.
